Bullet for Prisoner
by The Super Twins
Summary: "I'm an assassin. I'm trained to be a heartless killer. So why can't I put a bullet in your skull?" Luka is feared across the whole underworld as a master assassin. In this job there is one important rule about being an assassin. Never fall in love with your target, but Luka is about to break that rule. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE. LukaxGakupo


**SUMMARY:**

**"I'm an assassin. I'm trained to be a heartless killer. So why can't I put a bullet in your skull?" ~ Luka has been an assassin for many years. She's killed lots of people and is feared across the underworld as a master assassin that you just do not mess with unless you want to end up dead. As an assassin, there is one important rule though. You must never ever fall in love with your target. However, one day, Luka gets given a target which the client is eager for the assassination to be performed by her and only her, but when Luka meets her purple haired target, she's about to break that one important rule. How can she kill a man she loves?**

* * *

**~Author's Note's~**

**This is based of one of my favourite Luka songs which is called ****_Bullet for Prisoner_****! It's such a beautiful song! My twin was the one who introduced it to me so I dedicate this FanFic to her! I also have to thank her for help with my spelling! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Oh yeah, it's so far going to be treated a T plus. There's going to be minor swearing and since it about assassins and other things like gangs and guns and stuff it's going to be slightly more mature. But so far I don't see it being over a T. I hope you like it either way.**

**Kushina Chan**

**xox**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE - File: Potentia Foxtrot X-ray

The office was void of light except the faint glow of the light from the desk lamp. Though, it was enough light to see the desk that Al sat at. He tapped his pen against the wood as he sifted through the papers on his desk. The day had been long and all he wanted was to go home to see his wife and kid. It was late, he should probably get going. Al looked over his shoulder into the darkness behind him. He couldn't see anything, not even the light switch to turn on.

This was good for Luka Megurine. As Al turned back to face his desk, Luka stepped out if the shadows in which she had concealed herself. She took two steps forwards at a slow pace, weary of the fact the floor was wooden. She made no sound as she made her way towards Al. He didn't even turn around when Luka raised her pistol. Luka smirked and pulled the trigger. In an explosion of red mist the man before her lay dead, slumped against the table in a growing pool of blood. After tucking her gun into the back of her trousers, Luka moved forwards to the desk. She had been asked to collect something. A file named Potentia Foxtrot X-ray. At first thought it sounded like nonsense, but using her knowledge of Latin and the ICAO alphabet, Luka figured out it translated to 'Power FX'. It was most likely a code name for something. Luka searched the desk for the file. The man was holding a photograph. Luka turned her head to the side. In the photo was a middle aged blonde woman. She had her arms around a young boy, no older then twelve, who had the same matching blonde hair. He also had a bandage around his left eye. He must have been in an accident of some sort. Luka deduced that the two people in the photo must have been important to this man she had assassinated. It was possible that they were his wife and son. Not, that it bothered Luka. The family would just get a nasty surprise in the morning.

The file named Potentia Foxtrot X-ray wasn't found on the desk. Neither was it in the draws. Luka stooped down to check under the desk. She pulled her long, pink hair back so it wouldn't brush against the blood on the floor. She was also careful as not to stand in the blood so she wouldn't leave foot prints. She looked under the desk. Luka couldn't see much because the single light from the desk lamp couldn't illuminate the underneath of the desk. However, she could still make out the form of a brief case. She reached out and dragged the briefcase towards her. The case was locked by a digital lock which needed a six digit password.

"Shit," Luka muttered.

She stood up and searched the man's desk to find any clues about the password. A small calendar sat on the corner of the desk. It had escaped being covered in blood. Luka snatched it up and flicked through the calendar.

The 29th of June was circled as 'Ann's Birthday'. Maybe that was the man's wife. Luka continued looking through. The 21st of December was circled as 'Oliver's Birthday'. Luka remembered the boy in the photo. It was quite possible that Oliver was the son. Luka punched in the numbers 2112 into the brief case. Only two digits remained. She had forgotten about those. Considering the boy - Oliver - looked about twelve, Luka punched in the last two numbers of the year the boy was likely to have been born. Click. The briefcase opened. Luka looked inside. There was only one file, but luckily it was the 'Potentia Foxtrot X-ray' File. Luka stuffed the file into her rucksack and slide the briefcase back underneath the desk. She had better get going before the police came. Someone was bound to have reported the gunshot.

Luka opened the door of the office. She looked both ways to make sure no one was coming. She tucked her hair inside her coat and pulled up the lapel to make sure her face was hidden and made her way out of the room. Quickly, she made her way to the staircase, she wasn't going to risk taking a lift. To her dismay, the door to the stairs creaked a little. Luka pursed her lips and slid through the small gap to avoid opening the door even more. The staircase was lit by tiny lights on the ceiling. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Luka to see where she was going.

Luka was about to head down the stairs until she head a soft murmur of people talking. She peered over the edge of the railings of the stairs. Down below, Luka could make out at least two people standing on the stairs. They were a fair few levels below, but Luka decided to play it safe and head up instead.

The stairs led to the building's roof. The night was cold and the wind bit at Luka's skin. Luka zipped up her coat fully and pulled her hat further over her ears for protection against the cold. She looked around herself. The only way off the roof was to either jump off the side and into the traffic below, which would result in her death; or to jump across to the next building. She preferred the second option. Luka sized up the leap to the next building. She could probably make the jump. On the next building, there was also a drain pipe she could use to climb down. It was better then nothing. Luka made sure there was no drain pipe on the building she was currently standing on. She didn't want to make the jump if it was going to be pointless. It turned out that there was no drain pipe on the building. Luka made sure her rucksack was on securely and got into a ready stance to make the jump. She gave her self a small run up, then launched her self across the gap and onto the other roof. She missed judged the jump which caused her body to slam into the wall. She gripped tightly to the roof using her arms. The drain pipe wasn't too far away. Luka let herself drop so she was only clinging on by her fingers. She got her feet up so they were placed firmly on the wall and scuttled along to the drain pipe. She moved one foot either side of the drain pipe then grabbed hold of it tightly and lowered her self gently downwards. Once she was a safe distance from the ground, Luka let go of the pipe and dropped to the floor silently. She stood up, brushed off any dirt that was on her, and walked towards the alleyway exit. The lights of the night life shone brightly in comparison to the shadows that Luka preferred. Luka checked the corners to see if there were any police cars. Once she was sure she was safe, she entered the street.

"Mission successful," she whispered to herself. Now it was time to make her way back to her own home.

* * *

Luka's home was on the edge of the city Yamaha, the city where she usually worked. It was a small house. It didn't need to be huge as only two people lived there, Luka and her younger sister Miku. Miku was only Luka's half sister which was why they didn't look alike or didn't share the same surname but, after the deaths of Miku's parents and Luka's father, the only family they had left was each other. Even though her job called for a minimal amount of personal relationships, Luka was very close with her sister. It wasn't like Luka worked for the government so she was allowed contact with a few people. As long as she had Miku by her side, she was going to be fine.

Luka opened the front door and crept inside. It was really late and she didn't want to wake Miku up if she was asleep. She dumped her bag on the floor and kicked her shoes to the side. She was going to meet with her client in the morning so she might as well get some rest. However, the phone started ringing. What kind of person phoned in the middle of the night? Luka sighed and snatched up the phone.

"This is Luka Megurine, who's calling?" She asked.

"Hey Tuna Fish, it's me!" Luka instantly recognised the voice of Kaito. Tuna Fish was also Luka's code name. It had only been a simple nickname given to her by Kaito, but unfortunately it appeared to have stuck with her. Tuna Fish wasn't a very intimidating name, although people in the business had learnt to fear it. Also, considering how Kaito had called her by her code name, it could only mean that this was to do with work.

"What do you want?" Luka sighed.

"Me? Oh no, I don't want anything. I'm phoning up on Sir's behalf," he said. Sir was the name in which they called Meiko. Meiko was the woman that pulled the strings and got Luka the jobs she needed.

"Why doesn't Sir call herself?" Luka asked.

"Because Sir is," Kaito paused, "Sir is on business."

Luka listened to the crackle of the phone before asking her next question, "What does Sir want?"

"First of all," Luka imagined Kaito counting on his fingers, the way her always did even if he was on the phone and the receiver couldn't see him, "First of all, Sir wanted to know how the latest mission went."

"Successful," no more then one word needed.

"Got the file?" Kaito asked.

"Aye."

"Good good. Now second thing, or third if you count the file thing, Sir has got a new job for you." Kaito said.

"Really? That soon?" Luka fiddled with the phone wire as she frowned.

"Yeah, something about the client saying it has to be you."

"Mmmm," Luka sighed. She lay the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she dragged a chair over to the phone so she could sit down.

"So, Sir says she'll meet you tomorrow morning, wait what was that scraping sound?"

"Just me dragging a chair across wooden floor boards." Luka sat down and crossed one leg over the other. "But I'm meeting a client tomorrow morning," she said.

"Look Miss Tuna Fish, there's twelve hours in the morning. Just pick an hour that you won't be meeting your client."

Luka huffed, "How does eleven-hundred sound?"

"Good good," Luka heard a scratch of a pen as Kaito wrote something down, "Okay, that's fine."

"Can I hang up?" Luka asked.

"Yeah-" Luka slammed the phone down before Kaito could say another word. She stretched and yawned. Now it was time for bed. Judging by her watch, it had just gone past midnight, and since Luka was going to be given a new job this morning, she figured she should get some beauty sleep while she could.

"Bang!"

The sudden sound that broke the silence shocked Luka. In one swift movement, she was standing up, facing the speaker with her gun out at aimed at them. A girl was leaning against the opposite wall to Luka. She took a step forward so she was illuminated by the moon light that shone through the window. Her long, green hair was scraped back into a messy ponytail while she wore a bright yellow sleeveless coat. Luka could see the bold colours of a floral tattoo in her shoulder. Was she an assassin? Luka shook off the thought, if she was an assassin she wouldn't wear something less conspicuous? The girl stuck out her tongue, the way people did when they were concentrating, and formed a gun shape with her right hand. She pointed her hand at Luka.

"Bang!" She said again.

Luka frowned but didn't move her gaze once from this girl. She didn't look like an immediate threat, but looks could be deceiving. Luka knew that.

The girl laughed and lifted her fingers up to her mouth and blew like she was blowing the actual barrel of a gun.

"You'd already be dead twice. I could have killed you in the time it took you to take that phone call," she said. Luka knew the girl was right and it shamed her knowing so.

"Bloody hell woman. I'm unarmed, you can lower your gun." The girl raised both hands in the air showing she had no posterior of firearms. It was possible she could be hiding one somewhere on her person but, with her hands in the air, Luka could pull the trigger and shoot her point blank before the girl even had the chance to touch a weapon. Luka gave the girl quick look over before lowering her gun. She still kept it in her hand with her finger on the trigger.

"Well," the girl kept her hands up in the air, "My name is Sonika. Of course it's a code name, but I do believe that your client, who is also my boss, told you that I was coming to pick up the file."

Luka frowned. She remembered the client, a man named Leon, had mentioned something about a green haired girl named Sonika, but Luka need to know for sure weather this girl was telling the truth.

"Client's name?" She asked.

"Leon," Sonika replied.

"File name?"

"Potentia Foxtrot X-ray."

"When were we supposed to meet?"

"O-nine-hundred hours, but plans changed. Boss is busy, you know, just like your Sir is on her business," Sonika said with a coy smile.

"I was told you were given a sentence to confirm your identity, what is it?" Luka asked.

Sonika scowled, "I was given no clarification sentence."

"Then I'm not giving the file to you," Luka said.

Sonika grinned, "Very well then. Hey boss?"

A man stepped out from around the corner. Luka immediately had her gun directed at him. The man was some what average hight and build. He looked quite normal too. His hair was blonde and unkept while he wore a simple blue and untucked shirt. Again, looks could be deceiving. Luka recognised this man as Leon, he was a wanted and dangerous man, leader of a gang called Zero-G that was famous in the underworld for it's deceiving ways and for it's leaders being a bunch of jesters, which would explain the colours Sonika was wearing. Despite looking like clowns, these jesters were very deadly and known to be fast.

Leon smiled. Considering his rather normal attire, is was surprising to think of him as the leader of Zero-G. Beside Leon stood Miku. She looked like she had been dragged out of bed.

"I'm so sorry," Miku whimpered, "He said he'd kill Rilaine if I said anything."

"I suggest you lower your gun, if you don't want your sister to be hurt."

Luka glared at the man, but lowered her gun anyway.

"That's better," he said. " Now I'm here for the file. I've got your money here." He moved his foot and kicked a briefcase into view. It skimmed across the floor to Luka's feet. "I even paid you a bit extra for the inconvenience of changing the time we were to meet. And I do have to say, lying about the clarification sentence was genius, you caught out Sonika."

Sonika scowled from where she was standing and tapped her foot impatiently. Luka flashed the girl a smirk then bent down to check the case. She opened it to find it full of cash.

"There's the original £50k in there with an extra £5k too," Leon told her.

Luka nodded and close the case. Leaning it against the wall, she went over to where she had dumped her bag. She pulled out the file and placed it on the table.

"There you have your file, now let Miku go," Luka demanded.

Leon shrugged and pushed Miku forward. Miku stumbled over to Luka and hid behind her. Leon then grabbed the file and looked through.

"You read any of the file?" Sonika questioned as Leon was reading.

"No. Snooping only gets you killed in this business." Luka answered.

Sonika nodded, "Right Boss, we going then? Lola is waiting."

"Yes, let's go." Leon turned to Luka, "It was nice doing business with you Tuna Fish, I hope we can do it another time one day."

"As long as you pay me good money," Luka said.

"Yes, of course," Leon smirked, "Now come on, Sonika. We're leaving."

Sonika laughed, "Good bye, Tuna Fish." Sonika waved clicked her fingers. A sudden puff of smoke filled the room. Luka coughed and waved her arms in an attempt the get rid of it. When the smoke cleared, the members of Zero-G had vanished. Typical of them to do something like that. Luka looked at the floor. The case was still there. That was good. Luka turned her attention to Miku. Miku was rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands as she coughed form the smoke.

"Hey, baby girl, you okay?" Luka asked. She rushed over to Miku's side to check on her.

"I'm fine, just got smoke in my eye, that's all," Miku replied.

"Lemme see," Luka grabbed Miku's face and looked in each of her teal eyes, "You're gonna be fine."

"M'kay," Miku mumbled.

"Okay, let's get you to bed, it's really late," Luka said. Miku just nodded in reply. Luka smiled to comfort Miku while she led her back to her room. Once Luka was sure sure Miku was asleep. She kissed Miku on the forehead and whispered, "G'night."

On her way out of Miku's room she stumbled over something. Looking down, Luka saw their cat Rilaine. "Aw, hey sweetie," Luka stooped down to stroke the cat's golden fur. He meowed and rubbed his head against Luka's leg. Luka didn't want to get a cat at first, but seeing how lonely Miku could become when Luka was away on work, Luka had finally given in. She had told Miku she could name the cat. Miku had chosen the name Rilaine even though Luka had tried to persuade her to choose a different name considering it was a tomcat. Miku's choice had been made though and the cat had been called Riliane. Luka stroked the cat. She was glad that Miku had managed to change her mind about getting a pet. Sometimes having Rilaine was comforting to Luka. Luka laughed as Rilaine started to lick her hands.

"Come here boy," Luka scooped Rilaine up into her arms and held him close. His fur was soft against her bare skin. Riliane meowed and clawed at Luka's shoulder. Luka dropped the animal and watched as he landed on his feet and sped towards Miku's room. Luka rolled her eyes. Rilaine liked Miku but only tolerated Luka, he was a cat after all. Rilaine slunk into Miku's room. Cats would make the perfect assassin. They were quiet, fast and always landed on their feet not to

forget they cold be quite dangerous. Maybe Luka should be called The Cat rather then Tuna Fish? She shrugged off the thought. Tuna Fish was okay with her. It may have been cheesy but it was recognisable and no one ever messed with Tuna Fish. Not unless you wanted to end up dead.

* * *

**~Author's Notes~**

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fanfiction, sorry it's quite long.**

** I haven't really tried thriller/action stuff before so I hope it's okay! I really enjoyed writing the first paragraphs where Luka killed Big Al. I don't know why it was Big Al, maybe because the idea of him being a dad would be make it sadder. Okay, and I know the fact that the file bing name Power FX (Thanks again to my sister for help with the Latin because she knows Latin) and that the dangerous gang Leon leads is called Zero-G, NAD the City being called Yamaha, makes it seem much less serious and more comedy like but oh well. And that cat is called Riliane yay! **

**Oh and then Luka's code name is Tuna Fish... Yeah... That's a bit weird...**

**And the reason I wrote it 2112 rather then 1221 because I'm British, so I put the day first (This is also why I use £s over $s)**

**Well thanks for reading! Please rate and review!**

**Kushina chan**

**xox**


End file.
